Kizu
by Nida Exotics
Summary: kehidupan Luhan yang berubah saat Byun Baekhyun adiknya hadir di dunia. #summary gagal/ yaoi Hunbaek/slight ChanLu,Hunhan/BL/OOC/Family


Tittle : Kizu

Author :Park Nida

cast : Luhan, Baekhyun,Sehun, Chanyeol

other : EXO members

Genre : family, angst,romance (maybe), school life

Rate : T

Length : chaptered

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

a/n : annyeong readersnim, nida nongol bawa ff baru. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang penggantinya ff Tears. Maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya jelek terus idenya pasaran banget. Tapi jujur ide ini muncul dari otak abal nida. Oh ya, lagi-lagi ini FF family.

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

Seoul, 29 April xxxx

Suasana pagi itu cukup cerah untuk melakukan aktifitas. Suara kicau burung yang hinggap didahan-dahan pohon cherry blossom seolah menjadi pengantar untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi itu.

"sayang. Berhati-hatilah. Sekolah dengan baik. Dan ingat., kau harus menjadi anak baik dan mematuhi ibu guru, jau mengerti?" namja kecil dengan seragam khas anak TK itu mengangguk mantap. Sang ibu mengalungkan botol air minum yang sering dibawanya itu kelehernya. Mengecup kening putra pertamanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika terjadi seduatu cepat hubungi aku. Jangan terlalu lelah, itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu. Kau mengerti?" yeoja cantik itu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sang suami mengecup keningnya sayang sebelum menggandeng tangan kecil putra pertamanya menuju mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumah megahnya untuk mengantarkan putranya menuju sekolahnya dengan selamat. Sebuah lambaian tangan dari istrinya mengantar kepergian keduanya. Yeoja tersebut menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali kerumah megahnya.

…

"Lulu, ingat kata-kata mama tadi kan?" namja mungil tersebut mengangguk mantap sebelum mengecup pipi sang ayah. "bagus. Jadilah anak baik selama disekolah. Ayah akan menjemputmu begitu kaupulang nanti." Sang ayah mengecup kening namja mungil itu sebelum mengantarkan anaknya menuju kelasnya.

Namja kecil yang di panggil Lulu tersebut mendudukan bokongnya dikursi mungil yang sudah menjadi tempat duduknya dikelas. Hazel coklatnya menatap sekeliling kelas yang perlahan mulai ramai karena mengingat sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Lulu!" Luhan menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Baozi, ada apa?" namja mungil berpipi chubby itu mendudukkan bokongnya tepat disamping Luhan.

"tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Hehe." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Belum sempat ia bersuara untuk membalas teman sebangkunya, bel masuk berbunyi. Membuyarkan sekelompok siswa siswi yang tengah bercengkrama atau bermain diluar sana.

…

Seoul, 5 Mei xxxx

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat dengan perlahan sinar matahari sudah mulai mengintip melalui celah di jendela kamarnya. Tidak biasanya ibunya tidak membangunkannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"tuan muda, apa tuan muda sudah bangun?" Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

"bibi? mama kemana?" yeoja beumur setengah abad itu tersenyum manis seraya memasuki kamar tuan mudanya dan meletakan nampan berisi sarapan untk Luhan di meja belajarnya. Setelahnya menuntun tangan mungil anak majikannya untuk duduk diranjangnya.

"sayang, ibumu sedang dirumah sakit. Sepertinya adikmu sudah tidak betah didalam kandungan mama terus." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "mamamu akan melahirkan adikmu hari ini. Kau akan memiliki adik bayi." Luhan membulatkan bibir mungilnya.

"benarkah?" yeoja tersebut tersenyum manis. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"jadi sekarang mandilah. Kau harus sekolah. Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan menyusul mama kerumah sakit." Luhan membiarkan bibinya menuntunnya kekamar mandi.

….

Luhan menunduk sedih. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi kesekolah bersama supir pribadi keluarganya. Tanpa ciuman dan belaian sayang dari sang mama maupun sang ayah sebelum ia pergi.

"kau kenapa sayang?" bibi Jung – pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Byun sekaligus pengasuh Luhan – membelai lembut surai madu tuan mudanya yang terlihat murung sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Luhan menggeleng pelan seraya menekuk wajahnya.

"tuan muda, apa tuan mau saya menunggu tuan muda disini?" Luhan menggeleng pelan seraya berlalu menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan kerutan dikening supir pribadi keluarganya dan juga bibi Jung.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan mungilnya. Menatap bosan pada segerombol siswa yang tengah bermain di arena permainan khusus siswa dihalaman kelasnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping saat merasakan sebuah tepukan kecil dibahunya.

"Lulu kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng pelan saat Minseok – teman sebangkunya bertanya.

"Baozi, apa memiliki adik bayi itu menyenangkan?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya imut. Berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"aku punya adik bayi, dia sangat lucu. Eomma bilang jika adik bayi sudah besar aku bisa mengajaknya bermain bola." Ucapnya semangat.

"benarkah?" Minseok mengangguk mantap.

"kau memiliki adik bayi?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"bibi Jung bilang adik bayi akan lahir hari ini."

"Lulu." Luhan menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Suho?" namja mungil bernama Suho itu mendudukan tubuh mungilnya disamping Luhan.

"kudengar Lulu punya adik bayi ya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"bibi Jung mengatakan seperti itu. Apa memiliki adik bayi akan menyenangkan seperti yang baozi katakan?" Suho menggeleng pelan membuat Minseok dan Luhan bingung.

"memiliki adik bayi tidak menyenangkan. Ibu kita tidak akan sayang lagi pada kita. Mereka akan lebih memilih adik bayi dari pada kita. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan." Luhan termenung mendengar ucapan Suho. Suho benar. Jika adik bayinya lahir, maka mama dan juga ayahnya tidak akan sayang lagi padanya. Terbukti hari ini. Adik bayinya lahir dan ia tak mendapati orang tuanya dirumah. Tak ada ciuman sayang dari mama dan juga ayahnya. Ia sangat setuju dengan ucapan Suho. Perlahan, Luhan mengepalkan tangan mungilnya. Ia benci memiliki adik bayi. Ia membenci adik bayinya.

….

"Lulu, apa kau ingin kita kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk mama dan adik bayi?" Luhan menatap lurus jalanan kota Seoul melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Bibi Jung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Lulu apa_"

"tidak. aku ingin pulang." Bibi Jung menatap bingung tuan mudanya ini. Sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang ke kediaman tuan Byun.

Luhan berlari memasuki kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan bibi Jung. Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diranjang miliknya. Menyembunyikan wajah kusustnya dibalik bantal. Perkataan Suho mengiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Bahkan ayahnya tak menjemputnya seperti biasa, dan membiarkan dirinya pulang dengan supir keluarganya.

….

Sudah hari ke-3 ibu Luhan berada dirumah sakit. Namun sekalipun Luhan belum pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya dirumah sakit untuk sekedar menyambut kelahiran adik barunya. Ayahnya sudah kembali mengantarnya kesekolah, namun jika waktunya pulang Luhan akan tetap bersama dengan supir keluarganya. Ayahnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit untuk menemani mamanya dan tentu saja adik barunya. Dan Luhan menjadi pemurung karena itu.

"Lulu, hari ini mama akan pulang. Tidakkah kau merasa senang? Ayo kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut mama dan adik bayi." Ucap bibi Jung saat ia datang kekamar Luhan. namja mungil tersebut bergeming ditempat tidurnya. Menelungkupkan tubuh mungilnya. "Lu.."

"aku ingin tidur saja." Bibi Jung menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya tuan mudanya ini tengah berada dalam mood yang buruk.

…..

….

Cklek

"selamat datang tuan dan nyonya besar." Tuan dan nyonya Byun tersenyum manis menerima sambutan dari beberapa maid rumah tangganya. Namun senyuman keduanya menghilang dan terganti dengan raut bingung saat tak mendapati wajah anak sulungnya.

"Luhan dimana?" Tanya Seohyun – mama Luhan. bibi Jung membowkan tubuhnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan majikannya tersebut.

"tuan muda Luhan ada di kamarnya nyonya. Saya rasa mood tuan muda hari ini terlihat buruk." Seohyun mengangguk pelan sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada maidnya yang telah menyambut kepulangannya hari ini.

…

Cklek

"Lulu." Seohyun memasuki kamar putra pertamanya perlahan. Maniknya menangkap sosok Luhan yang telah bergumul dengan seliut dan boneka rusa kesayangannya. "sayang, mama tahu kau tidak tidur. Apa kau tidak merindkan mama? Kenapa Lulu tidak menjenguk mama dan adik bayi eum?" Seohyun duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan. mengelus sayang surai madu anaknya.

Luhan tetap diam dalam posisinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan mamanya. Setetes air mata membasahi sudut matanya.

"Lulu." Luhan kalah. Ia benar-benar merindukan pelukan sang mama. Dengan cepat Luhan memeluk sang mama yang mengernyit bingung. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibi mungilnya. "kenapa Lulu menangis?" Luhan menggeleng pelan dipelukan sang mama. Tangan mungilnya semakin mempererat pelukannya dileher sang mama.

…..

Seoul, 8 tahun kemudian

Minggu pertama dibulan Oktober, Luhan memasuki kelas VII junior High School. Dan adiknya Byun Baekhyun memasuki kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Saat kelas 2, Baekhyun lompat kelas karena kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Luhan tumbuh menjadi namja yang manis begitupun dengan adiknya Baekhyun. Namun, Luhan begitu membenci Baekhyun. menurutnya, Baekhyun sangat merepotkan dan juga manja. Selain itu, kedua orang tuanya sangat tidak adil dalam hal kasih sayang. Kedua orang tuanya begitu menyayangi adinya dari pada dirinya.

Luhan ingat 2 tahun lalu saat ia duduk di kelas 5 Sekolah dasar. Kedua orang tuanya dengan tega meninggalkannya bersama maid keluarganya, sementara orang tuanya dan juga adiknya pergi ke Beijing selama 5 bulan. Luhan benar-benar menjadi pemurung setelahnya.

Berada di kelas 7 Junior high school benar-benar merubah kepribadian seorang Byun Luhan. sikap penurutnya telah berubah menjadi pembangkang. Seringkali ayahnya murka saat ia mendapati Luhan pulang malam dengan lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Dan alhasil Luhan harus menerima hukuman dari sang ayah.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan kembali pulang dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dari biasanya. Seragam sekolah yang kotor dan lebam di pelipis kirinya. Luhan tak pernah melawan saat ayahnya menghukumnya. Memukul kedua betisnya dengan kayu yang sering ayahnya gunakan untuk menghukumnya, dan setelahnya Luhan akan menangis dikamarnya.

…..

"Lulu." Luhan menghentikan tangisnya saat bibi Jung memasuki kamarnya seraya membawa mangkuk berisi makan malam untuknya. Lihat. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya pun tak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya. Ayah ibunya bahkan tak memanggilnya untuk makan malam bersama. Memikirkan hal itu benar- benar membuat Luhan semakin murung. "makanlah. Lulu belum makan dari tadi. Bibi tidak ingin kau sakit."

"mama dan ayah tak peduli padaku, kenapa bibi peduli padaku?" wanita tersebut tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap surai coklat tuan mudanya yang tengah tengkurap diranjangnya.

"tentu saja bibi peduli pada Lulu. Karena Lulu sudah bibi anggap seperti anak bibi sendiri. Dan Lulu tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu. Mama dan juga ayah sangat peduli pada Lulu. Mereka sayang pada Lulu. Hanya saja cara mereka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya berbeda."

"kenapa? Kenapa berbeda? Kenapa mama dan ayah memperlakukanku dan Baekhyun berbeda? Kenapa mama dan juga ayah lebih menyayangi Baekhyun dari pada aku? Sebenarnya aku anak siapa?" Luhan kembali terisak. Wanita tersebut terus mengusap surai Luhan. jujur, ia sangat sedih melihat tuan mudanya yang seperti ini. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baekhyun sedikit berbeda denganmu." Luhan menatap bingung yeoja dihadapannya. Berbeda? Tentu saja berbeda. Baekhyun itu penurut, dia juga sangat pintar, pasti orang tuanya begitu membanggakan anaka kedua mereka.

"aku membencinya."

…

…

…

"hyung, boleh tidak Baekkie ikut dengan hyung hari ini?" Luhan menatap datar Baekhyun sebelum kembali menlanjutkan aktifitasnya mengikat tali sepatunya. "hyung~" Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"kau berisik. Sekolah kita berbeda. Minggir kau." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun ia tak menyerah begitu saja. Baekhyun kembali merengek pada Luhan agar mereka pergi bersama. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu pergi bersama ayahnya, sementara Luhan pergi bersama supir pribadi keluarganya.

"ayah, bolehkan aku ikut dengan Lulu hyung?" baekhyun menatap ayahnya penuh harap.

"tentu saja." Namja mungil tersebut bersorak girang. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang terlihat kesal.

"hyung, ayo pergi." Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan menuju garasi mobil, namun Luhan menepis kasar lengan mungil Baekhyun. Tetapi, Baekhyun kembali menggandeng lengan kakaknya dan terus bersorak senang karena hari ini ia akan pergi bersama kakak tersayangnya. Ya. tersayang. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kakak satu-satunya.

…..

Luhan menatap kesal namja mungil disampingnya yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang apa yang ia lihat di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah Luhan. Baekhyun merengek pada hyung nya agar mereka pergi kesekolah Luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke sekolah Baekhyun.

"woaahh,, hyung, jika Baekkie besar nanti, Baekkie juga mau sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan hyung. Pasti menyenangkan." Luhan berusaha acuh dan tak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Menurutnya, pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik dari pada mendengar ocehan adiknya yang tak bermutu.

"hyung, kapan-kapan kita pergi ketaman itu bersama ya. pasti menyenangkan jika pergi bersama Lulu hyung." Meskipun Luhan tetap acuh padanya, Baekhyun terus menerus berbicara untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Luhan.

…..

Baekhyun menatap bosan pintu utama rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, dan hyungnya belum juga kembali. Baekhyun sesekali menatap selembar kertas ditangannya. Senyum manis membingkai wajahnya. Saat disekolah tadi, Baekhyun mendapat pelajaran menggambar, dan ia menggambar keluarganya yang terlihat bahagia difoto tersebut. Mereka sedang berpiknik, kedua orang tuanya tengah menyiapkan perbekalan sedangkan dirinya dan Luhan tengah bermain bola bersama.

Cklek

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gambarnya menuju pintu utama. Disana terlihat Luhan yang baru saja pulang dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tak ada wajah lebam dan seragam kotor.

"hyung." Baekhyun melompat dari kursinya, menghampiri hyung nya dengan selembar kertas ditangannya. "hyung lihat, aku mendapat nilai + saat menggambar tadi." Baekhyun memamerkan hasil karyanya, namun Luhan hanya menatap datar kertas tesebut.

"Minggir. Jangan menggangguku." Desis Luhan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

….

Makan malam kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Terdengar sangat sunyi sebelum Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"mama, tadi aku mendapat nilai sempurna saat menggambar tadi sekolah." Ucapnya senang. Seohyun tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap surai brunette anak bungsunya.

"benarkah? Mama ingin melihatnya." Baekhyun mengangguk imut seraya mengambil kertas gambarnya yang ia simpan dibelakangnya dan memberikannya pada ibunya. "waahh benar-benar indah."

"mama, kapan-kapan ayo kita piknik bersama. Makan bersama dan bermain bola bersama Lulu hyung." Luhan menatap sebal Baekhyun. Lihat. Bahkan dengan sangat mudah ia mendapat perhatian dari ibunya.

"aku selesai." Luhan hendak beranjak dari duduknya namun ia urungkan saat sang ayah menegurnya.

"habiskan makananmu baru kau boleh beranjak." Luhan mendengus sebal seraya kembali menghempaskan bokongnya dikursi.

"Lulu, tidak baik menghamburkan makanan. Habiskanlah, setelah itu kau boleh istirahat." Ucap mamanya lembut.

"mama aku selesai." Ucap Baekhyun setelah menyesap air putihnya dan menyerahkan piring kosongnya kepada maid.

"kau anak pintar." Sang ayah mengusap surainya lembut. "pergilah kekamar dan belajarlah dengan baik. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut seraya menuruni kursi dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Luhan ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap ayahnya seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Luhan tahu apa yang ingin ayahnya katakan. "siang tadi ayah mendapat telepon dari wali kelasmu. Lagi-lagi kau memukul anak orang hingga masuk rumah sakit. Apa sebenarnya masalahmu dengan mereka? tak bisakah kau tidak mempermalukan ayahmu lagi?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Lu." Panggil sang mama. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak. ia tidak pernah menangis dihadapan orang tuanya. Luhan tak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan orang tuanya. Yang mereka tahu adalah Luhan yang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Byun Luhan." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap malas pada ayahnya yang kini tengah menahan amarah.

"mereka membuatku kesal. Dan aku benci itu." Ucapnya datar. Sangat datar.

"ikut ayah sekarang." Seohyun menatap khawatir Luhan yang kini tengah mengikuti sang ayah. Luhan tahu apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan terhadapnya.

Plak

"bisakah kau mendengar ucapan ku sekali saja? Bisakah kau mematuhi apa yang ayah katakan padamu?"

"tidak."

Plak

Luhan memejamkan matanya setiap kali sang ayah melayangkan kayu pada betisnya.

"apa kami selalu mengajarkan mu untuk berbuat seperti itu?" Luhan menutup rapat bibirnya. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "besok kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka. kau mengerti?"

"tidak. aku tidak akan mau meminta maaf pada mereka." ucap Luhan datar.

Plak

"yeobo, sudahlah. Jangan memukulnya lagi." Ucap Seohyun seraya memegang tangan suamninya yang hendak kembali memukul Luhan.

"biarkan saja dia. Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran agar bisa menghargai orang lain."

Grep

"kumohon." Seohyun memegang erat tangan suaminya. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Lulu, pergilah kekamarmu. Istirahatlah. Heum." Luhan berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya. Tak ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Luhan menatap datar sosok Baekhyun yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh bibi Jung. Air mata merembes membasahi pipi chubby-nya.

"hyung." Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Bibi Jung menghela nafas pelan sebelum membawa Baekhyun kembali menuju ranjangnya. "apa Lulu hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"eum. Lulu hyung orang yang kuat. Lulu hyung pasti baik-baik saja. Baekkie tenang saja. Sekarang istirahatlah. Anggap Baekkie tidak melihat apa-apa tadi."

"kenapa ayah memukul Lulu hyung?" bibi Jung menghela nafas pelan sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"mungkin Lulu hyung melakukan kesalahan yang membuat ayahmu marah. Tapi percayalah, Lulu hyung pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia melakukan itu. Lulu hyung itu anak yang baik." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

…

Cklek

"Lu." Seohyun memasuki kamar putra sulungnya. Wanita tersebut membawa kotak p3k ditangannya. "mama tahu kau belum tidur." Seohyun mendekati ranjang Luhan. menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengusap surai Luhan yang tengah tengkurap diranjangnya.

"maafkan semua yang ayahmu lakukan. Sebenarnya ayahmu tak berniat melakukan hal itu padamu." Ucap Seohyun seraya mengompres luka memar dibetis Luhan. sesekali Luhan meringis pelan saat Seohyun mengoleskan salep di betisnya. "istirahatlah. Selamat malam sayang." Seohyun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas sebelum beranjak meningalkan kamar putranya.

….

Hari ini Luhan tak masuk sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi ayahnya harus pergi kesekolahnya untuk memenuhi undangan kepala sekolah. Ini merupakan kunjungan ke sekian kalinya. Entah kenapa Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang begitu berbeda dengan Luhan yang dulu. Dulu Luhan adalah anak yang manis dan penurut. Dan sekarang, Luhan benar-benar menjadi Luhan yang pembangkang. Luhan yang selalu membuat onar.

Sebenarnya, Luhan masih tetap Luhan yang manis. Hanya saja sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu tak menerima perlakuan orang tuanya terhadap dirinya. Luhan merasa diasingkan oleh ayah dan ibunya sejak Baekhyun hadir dalam keluarganya. Luhan merasa ditinggalkan oleh sosok ibu yang dulunya selalu memperhatikan kesehariannya. Meskipun sampai saat ini ibunya masih memperhatikannya, masih mengucapkan kata sayang padanya, namun Luhan merasa itu semua tidak cukup. Kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh ibunya terhadapnya berbeda dengan kasih sayangnya yang diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Luhan merasa Baekhyun sudah mengambil posisinya dimata kedua orang tua mereka. Luhan benci Baekhyun. Luhan muak pada ayahnya yang selalu membanggakan Baekhyun didepannya. Luhan benci mereka. Luhan benci ayahnya dan juga Baekhyun. Semenjak Baekhyun lahir kedunia. Sejak itulah Luhan yang dulu sudah tak ada.

Tbc

Hening

Kriik

Kriik

Haaahhh FF macam apa ini? Kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini? Ya Allah maafkanlah hambamu yang absurd ini.

Demi rusa Luhan yang pake eyeliner ini ff gaje bener. Maaf, tiba-tiba aja otak nida mikir aneh-aneh, dan akhirnya munculah ff absurd seperti ini. Tapi gak apa-apalah, yang penting apa yang ada di otak nida tersalurkan.

Sayonara…


End file.
